Welcome to Magic School
Plot SpongeBob and Sandy find out that they have special powers but they don't know how to use them. Script (The scene starts of with SpongeBob and Sandy fighting each other in karate gear in Sandy's Treedome) SpongeBob: It's time you go down Sandy! Sandy: In your dreams SquarePants! (Sandy grabs SpongeBob and throws him into her running ball) SpongeBob: Woah! Sandy: This is my new trademarked move! The dizzy attack! (Sandy spins her wheel and SpongeBob keeps going upside down with it) SpongeBob: Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! (SpongeBob fly's out off the ball and hits the side of the dome) SpongeBob: Ok, I think I have a migraine... Sandy: So, do you give up? SpongeBob: *Sigh* Yeah... Sandy: All right! I win again! SpongeBob: Good move...I was off by 1 second...I could of done that...I just wanted to take it easy on you. Sandy: Like all the other times you've tried to take it easy on me? (Sandy helps SpongeBob up) SpongeBob: Yeah, do you want to see my full power?! Sandy: Yeah, come at me... (SpongeBob dives at Sandy and ends up smashing his hand when he hits her) SpongeBob: I didn't count that time. (SpongeBob starts to tip over but Sandy pulls him back up) Sandy: Come on, I could go for something to eat? How about we go to the Krusty Krab to get a bite? SpongeBob: Good idea. I'm hungry too. Sandy: Ok then, so it's agreed we're going to the Krusty Krab to eat! Come on! SpongeBob: I'm coming... (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy walking into the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: I'll go in the kitchen and make us some lovely Krabby Patty's. You pick a table for us to sit at...Ok? Sandy: Ok, I will. (Sandy walks off and sits at a table) (Pearl slams open the kitchen door) Pearl: That's it! I can't take anymore! My flippers are hurting and the grill is so greasy its gross! I hate bring your daughter to work day! (Pearl runs out off the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Bring your daughter too work day? I didn't know it was today... (Mr. Krabs runs out off the kitchen) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Your here! And what brilliant timing I must say! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs....Is it really bring your daughter to work day? Mr. Krabs: No, it was just an excuse to make Pearl work here whilst your gone. She's the only other person in Bikini Bottom that knows the recipe...Well, me mother knows it too. Anyways, why are you so late today? SpongeBob: Me and Sandy have made a deal. We see each other every Wednesday. Mr. Krabs: Oh yeah! You and your Girlfriend... SpongeBob: Hehe, my girlfriend? She's just a friend Mr. Krabs *Blushes* Mr. Krabs: She's a girl and your friend. She's ya girlfriend...Now get in the kitchen and make me some patty's! SpongeBob: Aye Aye Captain! (SpongeBob runs into the kitchen) (Three Hours of Making Krabby Patty's later) (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy walking down the street at sunset) SpongeBob: I'm sorry I couldn't eat with you Sandy...I was busy making them for other people...You like it when I make other people happy don't you? Sandy: Ya know SpongeBob....For once I'd wish you'd make me happy...Sure, your a good laugh...But, something always comes up...That means you have to leave me all alone. And, yes...I do like it when you make people happy. But, for once. Please think about me before you think about complete strangers... SpongeBob: I will. I promise. Next Wednesday... Sandy: Yeah, next Wednesday...What are we gonna do for the rest of today? SpongeBob: Um, we could go jellyfishing. Sandy: SpongeBob, you and Patrick do that everyday...Do you have anything planned that we should do each Wednesday? Like a routine you and Patrick have? SpongeBob: Ok...Um...We've done karate so...How about visiting Goo Lagoon? Sandy: We've already done it...That's where we met each other today... SpongeBob: Oh yeah, we built the giant sand fortress...How about watch the sunset? I've always loved doing that. Sandy: That sounds nice. How come you've never told me about that? SpongeBob: I think it's kinda embarrassing... Sandy: Embarrassing? Seriously? It's cute and lovely...It says a lot about you too. SpongeBob: Really? That's great! I know just the spot to go! (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy sitting on top of a hill top watching the sun set) SpongeBob: Well, I usually go here after a long day at the Krusty Krab... Sandy: It's a brilliant spot to watch the sun set...How did you find it? SpongeBob: I just stumbled upon it one day...It's not an interesting story... Sandy: Hey, is that a star? SpongeBob: It's pretty big for a star...It's probably just a plane. You tend to see a lot of them up here. Sandy: If that's a plane I think it's gonna crash! SpongeBob: It is getting bigger... Sandy: It's not getting bigger! It's getting closer! (Sandy jumps onto SpongeBob to cover him from the giant crashing star) (The Star smashes into the ground and just misses SpongeBob and Sandy) SpongeBob: *Moans* Am I dead? (Sandy gets off SpongeBob) Sandy: We're not dead...The star just missed us. SpongeBob: Oh, well....I don't feel well...I'm gonna go home for some sleep... Sandy: Yeah, I'm not feeling well either...See ya tomorrow... SpongeBob: See you tomorrow too Sandy... (SpongeBob and Sandy walk off in different directions) (The scene then goes to morning the next day in SpongeBob's Pineapple) (SpongeBob is asleep on his sofa in his living room) (SpongeBob wakes up) SpongeBob: Aargh...What happened last night? I can't remember anything... (SpongeBob's TV is on and Perch Perkins is at the top of the hill with the crashed star) Perch Perkins: You've heard of meteors crashing right? Well, this wasn't the case last night...A star crashed into a hill the other night....A Witness says he saw a couple on top of the hill as the star crashed...He says that after he looked again, they were gone. Here is a video of the disaster happening. (Perch proceeds to show a video taken of the star crashing from a window of a guy's house) Perch Perkins: We have found out that the couple was SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks from Bikini Bottom...They are believed to be dead and funerals are being made...Are they dead? Or are they still out there? That's all this reporter knows about this story...This is Perch Perkins signing out! (The TV then goes into a news office and shows Bob and Barbara at the desk) Barbara: Some interesting news there Perch! Now we move onto even more interesting news. A Little Snail got stuck up in a tree today...The Head of the... (The News goes on but I can't be bothered to write down everything she says now...) SpongeBob: How did the TV come on? *Sigh* Gary...Can you turn off the TV for me? I'm gonna go to the Krusty Krab... (There is no answer and Gary does not reply or come into the room) SpongeBob: *Sigh* I guess I'll have to do it on my own then. (SpongeBob gets up and turns off the TV) SpongeBob: Well, that's off now... (A Noise can be heard in a nearby closet) SpongeBob: Wait, what's that? (SpongeBob picks up a plant vase and walks towards the closet door) SpongeBob: Is anybody in there? I'm warning you...I know karate and I'm armed... (SpongeBob opens the closet and flinches as he throws the vase into the room) (SpongeBob runs into the room and see's that his clothes are running around the closet on their own) (Gary is whimpering in the corner of the closet because of the clothes) SpongeBob: What the?... (The Pants kick SpongeBob onto the ground and run into the living room) SpongeBob: Hey! You don't have permission to be here! (SpongeBob get up and picks up another glass vase and throws it at his clothes) SpongeBob: Take that my clothes! (The Clothes fall to the ground and stop moving) SpongeBob: Phew, what was that all about? (SpongeBob notices Gary and picks him up) SpongeBob: Well, your safe with me Gary... (SpongeBob runs over to his conch phone and rings Mr. Krabs) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs....I'm not coming to work today...I was just attacked by some floating monster that took over my clothes...I'm gonna stay here for the day...I've also woken up with a terrible head ake... Mr. Krabs: (On Phone) SpongeBob! Your alive! I thought you died...I need to spread the news! Just wait!.. SpongeBob: What do you mean? Mr. Krabs: Everyone thought you was dead...Haven't you seen the news report?! SpongeBob: No...I was too dizzy to make out what was happening on the TV... Mr. Krabs: Do you not remember the star hitting he hill? Sandy was there...Some guy got it on camera! Come over to the Krusty Krab. Bring your pet snail if you have too...Sandy is here and she remembers everything. SpongeBob: *Sigh* Ok, I'm coming...See ya later Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: See ya later me lad! I can't wait to see ya there! Bye! (Mr. Krabs hangs up) SpongeBob: Ok Gary, we're going to the Krusty Krab to meet up with Sandy...Ok? Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: Great! (SpongeBob picks up Gary and runs out off his house) (The scene goes to SpongeBob entering the Krusty Krab with Gary in his hands) SpongeBob: I'm here! Finally... (SpongeBob see's Sandy sitting at a table waiting for him) SpongeBob: Sandy! (SpongeBob runs over to the table and sits down) Sandy: SpongeBob, your here. That's great...I need to tell you something... SpongeBob: Let me guess, something about this star crashing. Sandy: Yeah! I remember everything...And, well...I think we have powers. SpongeBob: Wait...Powers? Sandy: I know it sounds stupid but....I can control things with my mind... SpongeBob: With your mind? Show me... (Sandy puts her hands onto her helmet and a Krabby Patty makes itself in the kitchen and fly's onto the table) Sandy: Is that enough proof? That's all I can do so far... SpongeBob: So, you have powers? Wait, what? Am I sleeping? Is this a crazy dream? Sandy: No. It's real SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Look, the day started of with my clothes running around my house...Then the star thing and then powers? It's too crazy to be true! Sandy: SpongeBob, I'll take you to the library...There's a guy who said he can teach us how to use the powers...We should trust him. (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy in the Bikini Bottom library on their own) (SpongeBob is holding a torch to light up their path. Gary is trailing aside them) SpongeBob: Wow, I never knew this place was so big. Sandy: Me neither. I don't go in this section. Actually, I never knew it even existed...I mean, look at the books! (Sandy picks up a book called "World of Witch Craft") Sandy: These are all based on old monsters...Dracula...Witches...Even Frankstein! (SpongeBob picks up a book at Sandy's side and the bookshelf goes down into the ground revealing a old cabin like room on the other side) (A Man in a dark cape is sitting on the dark red chair smoking a pipe) SpongeBob: Found it... Sandy: Hello, are you Mr. Rasulus? ???: Yes I am...You must be the charming Sandy Cheeks I met in the back alley today... Sandy: Yes, I am...This is my friend SpongeBob. ???: Oh yes. The Yellow One who was also with you...It's a pleasure to meet you both. Come in... (Sandy and SpongeBob walk into the room and the book shelf goes back up behind them) Mr. Rasulus: As you already know I'm Mr. Rasulus. I'm the head teacher at Magic School. We like to call it Gransam Grange... SpongeBob: Well, Mr. Rasulus....Can you explain why my clothes were alive today? Mr. Rasulus: Yes, quite easily...It's a starters spell. Like your friends...You must of had some Dloson Dust still on you from when the star hit. It brings clothes alive... SpongeBob: Oh, ok... Mr. Rasulus: But, you need to learn how to use your powers. If you don't....No one knows what kind of trouble you will get into...Now come! (Mr. Rasulus gets out off his chair and throws the pipe into the fireplace next to him) (Mr. Rasulus waves his hand a blue portal appears next to him. He then walks into the portal with SpongeBob and Sandy following him) (We still stay in the cabin and don't go to our heroes. We do hear the voice of Mr. Rasulus though) Mr. Rasulus: I think your gonna like it here... (END) Trivia *Gransam Grange is a reference of Groosham Grange. The TV show is based all of the Groosham Grange books too. Category:Under Construction Category:Episodes Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Episodes Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts